She Is
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Dia orang yang paling membuatku nyaman. Dia adalah tempat terbaik yang memberikanku sebuah pelukan dan perhatian. Karena, dia adalah... / "Biarkan tetap seperti ini, kumohon... Untuk lima menit saja."/ RnR please? :D


_**She Is...**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

[ Dksfgxo © 2014 ]

_AU, Typo(s), OOC._

_LittleRomance/Drama_

_NARUHINA_

.

.

.

Naruto—pemuda itu menggeram tatkala suara dari benda kaca yang pecah menyentuh lantai terdengar nyaring dari ruang tengah sampai ke kamarnya. Tak lama setelah itu, suara dua orang dewasa yang saling berteriak terdengar menimpali.

Naruto menahan nafas—mencoba menahan segala macam emosi yang sudah menyeruak melewati batas kesabarannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang. Meski Naruto tetap tidak bisa membohongi kalau dirinya merasa sakit ketika harus mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya sendiri.

Tolong—dia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar kedua orangtuanya yang semakin hari semakin sering saling memaki—bahkan ketika dia sedang berada di rumah.

Baiklah—Naruto memang sudah dewasa, dia sudah 18 tahun dan dia mengerti situasi macam apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tapi, apakah mereka tidak malu pada dirinya? Bertengkar ketika dia baru saja pulang sekolah? Oh ayolah... Setidaknya orangtuanya bisakan untuk memahaminya sedikit saja?

Naruto ingin sekali ikut berteriak kepada orangtuanya dan mengatakan kalau pertengkaran mereka itu juga telah menyakitinya!

Tapi apa daya, Naruto tidak bisa menengahi apapun. Karena baginya, keluarganya sudah hancur sejak dua bulan yang lalu—sejak pertengkaran mereka semakin sering dimulai. Sejak saat itu, komunikasi antara ayah dan ibunya sudah sangat jarang. Bahkan dengan dirinya.

Naruto awalnya merasa ini sangatlah lucu, mereka seperti anak kecil bodoh yang tidak tahu malu. Saling mendiami; ayah akan pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali, dan ibunya hanya akan meninggalkan sepiring sarapan untuknya dan kembali ke kamar.

Terkadang, ketika Naruto merasa sudah jengah, dia akan pergi menginap dirumah temannya. Sebodoh, toh—tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang khawatir dan bertanya kemana dan dimana dia tidur semalam.

Ck.

Jam menunjukkan bahwa ini baru saja jam 5 sore, "...dan perang sudah dimulai, eh?" Desisnya sinis.

Dua detik kemudian, suara benda pecah kembali terdengar. Kali ini tiga kali berturut-turut.

Naruto refleks menutup kedua telinganya dan meringis keras.

"Argh!"

Adu mulut mereka kembali berlanjut.

Dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah besar-besaran. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cara di dobrak, membuat dua sosok yang sedang bersiteru itu sontak memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya.

Naruto dapat melihat pecahan gelas dan benda lain yang berserakan di lantai, air tumpah yang menggenangi lantai, air mata ibunya dan juga—wajah marah ayahnya. Semuanya tampak sangat kacau—

—dan menyedihkan.

Naruto hampir menangis dibuatnya.

Matanya seketika memanas, perasaannya sesak. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sebagai pelampiasan. Dengan suara bergetar, Naruto berteriak kearah keduanya,

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BERCERAI SAJA?!"

Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa terdiam, mereka terlalu terkejut. Tentu saja, karena ini kali pertama Naruto marah saat mereka bertengkar. Mereka pikir Naruto tidak peduli, karena selama ini Naruto lebih sering memilih di kamar atau pergi keluar apabila mereka sedang bertengkar, dia hanya diam tanpa mengomentari apapun.

Minato dan Kushina masih membisu—bahkan hingga anak semata wayang mereka akhirnya mengambil langkah kearah pintu utama, Naruto menendang pintunya dan keluar dengan hanya menggunakan sehelai pakaian tipis. Padahal sekarang adalah musim gugur, dan suhu sore itu sudah mencapai 19°C.

Tubuh Kushina akhirnya merosot ke lantai, kemudian wanita itu mulai menangis dengan keras. Sementara Minato hanya bisa mengusap wajah menyesalnya dengan gusar.

—

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan daun maple yang kini berserakan menghiasi aspal jalanan. Dia hanya membisu dan menundukkan wajahnya, membiarkan fokus matanya hanya menangkap banyangan tubuhnya sendiri akibat siraman cahaya matahari.

Naruto tidak tahu dia akan pergi kemana saat ini. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya ada rasa sedih, sakit hati, marah dan... Menyesal.

Tentu saja menyesal, dia baru saja menyuruh orang tuanya bercerai secara tidak langsung—tadi.

Jujur saja, Naruto tadi merasa terlalu marah... Tadi orang tuanya benar-benar bertengkar hebat, sebelumnya mereka belum pernah bertengkar sampai seperti itu.

Naruto baru saja melewati dua halte sejak pergi dari rumahnya tadi. Dia seharusnya bisa naik bus untuk sekedar duduk sambil memikirkan kemana dia akan pergi, tapi Naruto pikir hawa dingin akan membuatnya lebih baik karena dapat mendinginkan pikirannya saat ini.

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan saat dirinya dihadapkan sebuah pertigaan jalan, mata safirnya melirik sekilas jalanan kearah kanan yang bisa membawanya ke rumah Sasuke—sahabatnya. Naruto sebenarnya bisa datang kesana untuk menginap semalam seperti biasanya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau rumah Sasuke bukan tujuannya kali ini. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah kembali menunduk sendu dan tetap berjalan lurus sambil mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya secara mengerikan.

Asap mengepul melewati bibirnya yang mulai membiru ketika Naruto membuang nafasnya secara kasar, dia kemudian memandang sebuah bangunan di depannya yang ramai dengan orang-orang berbaju hangat. Itu kedai ramen milik keluarga Chouji—tempat makan terbaik yang penuh kenangan untuknya bersama orang-orang tercintanya.

Melihat kedai ramen milik Chouji, cabang pikiran Naruto menjadi bertambah satu. Ah, apalagi kosa kata yang baru saja lewat di pikirannya. _Orang-orang tercintanya... Dia juga termasuk._

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat kepada sesosok yang termasuk ke dalam daftar golongan itu.

Lalu akhirnya Naruto kembali hanya melewati tempat salah satu teman yang bisa memberikan tumpangan padanya itu begitu saja.

Seharusnya dia bisa saja berbelok untuk sekedar makan satu porsi ramen jumbo dan mengobrol dengan Chouji yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah orang tua serta rasa dinginnya.

Tapi yang malah dilakukannya adalah tetap berjalan lurus.

Bahkan Naruto tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya saat ini.

Padahalnya lagi, beberapa puluh meter setelah kedai ramen milik keluarga Chouji, disana terdapat dua rumah sahabatnya yang lain yang bisa memberikannya segelas cokelat hangat dan siap mendengarkan curhatannya—itu rumah Sakura dan Shikamaru. Rumah mereka bersebrangan. Naruto bisa saja memilih salah satu dari mereka—ah, kalau mau bahkan bisa keduanya.

Tapi lagi—pada akhrinya yang malah dilakukan oleh Naruto adalah menyembunyikan kedua tangan membekunya pada saku celana semakin dalam. Akhirnya dia terus melanjutkan langkahnya pada jalanan lurus yang sangat Naruto hafal, karena pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh satu nama yang seharusnya tidak lagi mempunyai hak untuk Naruto temui dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Dia tidak mengerti—_

—Naruto sendiri bingung, karena pilihan-pilihan terbaiknya tadi harus menjadi _seharusnya _sajahanya karena pikirannya sudah tertuju pada satu orang sejak awal.

Setelah berjalan hampir lima belas menit dihitung dari kedai ramen milik Chouji tadi, Naruto akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat rapi dan hangat.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto hanya terdiam di halaman rumah itu sambil memandang sendu pintu rumah tersebut. Dia terlihat menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara pelan. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat akibat satu lapis baju yang tidak mampu melindunginya dari hawa dingin sama sekali.

Seolah itu adalah sebuah pilihan yang sulit, Naruto tampak ragu ketika tangannya mulai mengetuk pintu kecokelatan itu dengan gerakan pelan. Ah, semoga saja orang didalam bisa mendengar ketukan sepelan itu. Semoga.

Naruto kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pintu dan memilih berdiri menunggu agak jauh.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan berharap seseorang akan lama membuka pintu. Karena jika dipikir-pikir dia sendiri masih bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya ketika dia bertemu dengan seseorang _itu_.

Tapi sayangnya, tak lebih dari satu menit kemudian suara langkah dari dalam terdengar mendekat, disusul dengan suara halus seorang perempuan yang menyahut manis,

"Siapa?"

_Ceklek_.

Pintu itu terbuka, yang kemudian menampakkan sesosok perempuan bersurai indigo dengan sweater berwarna pastel manis yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu melonggokan kepalanya keluar pintu dan menoleh dengan bingung, dia masih belum menyadari keberadaan Naruto karena dia tidak terlalu fokus melihat akibat langit yang sudah menggelap. Tetapi saat pandangannya menangkap wajah pucat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya agak jauh dari pintu, iris cantik keunguan miliknya sontak melebar—terkejut.

Lalu dia memekik kaget dan dengan cepat gadis berparas cantik itu segera mendekat.

"Naruto-kun?!" serunya ketika sampai dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri agak terkejut disambut seperti itu, apalagi saat gadis mungil itu sampai di hadapannya dan langsung melihati seluruh sisi tubuhnya dengan agak berlebihan. Naruto diam memperhatikan sambil memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan baju tipismu? Kau hampir membeku!" gadis itu kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dan kembali memekik kaget, "Ya Tuhan tanganmu dingin sekali!"

Naruto tak berniat menanggapi apapun dan hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran gadis mungil di hadapannya, _ah... Sudah lama sekali..._

_Dia sangat merindukan gadis ini._

Dengan wajah hampir menangis yang sangat kentara, gadis itu segera menarik-narik tangan Naruto untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Ayo kita masuk—ayo, nanti kau bisa—"

—sret.

Tapi sayangnya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto hingga dia malah balik menarik gadis itu. Dan tarikan Naruto jelas jauh lebih kuat untuk membawa gadis itu kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, ah—bahkan membuat gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut karena tiba-tiba pemuda rubah ini memeluknya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling tubuhnya, dan tanpa diduga juga, Naruto menaruh wajahnya tanpa ragu pada bahu kecil serta merapatkannya pada rambut tebal milik si gadis.

Gadis itu hanya membisu dengan wajah syok, dia mencoba menunggu apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan dan lakukan. Tapi Naruto belum juga mengatakan apapun bahkan hingga dua menit berlalu.

Jujur saja—saat ini Naruto sedang merasakan setiap kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh serta kepribadian si gadis yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan Naruto mencoba untuk menyimpan semua ini dalam ingatan memorinya, sebisa yang dia bisa.

Dan Oh—Hangat tubuh gadis ini akhirnya benar-benar bisa menyadarkan Naruto bahwa tubuhnya sejak tadi sudah menggigil.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." suara lembut gadis itu berbisik kecil memanggil namnya, rasa rindunya pada aroma lavender ini sukses membuat Naruto dapat melupakan sejenak masalah keluarganya.

"Hinata..." Naruto balas memanggil pelan, dia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan memasang senyuman yang lebih baik.

Dipeluk secara mendadak seperti ini, membuat wajah Hinata—gadis bersura indigo itu agak merona.

Tentu saja!

_Sudah lama sekali..._

Hinata mencoba menahan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya dan mengendalikan dirinya sebaik mungkin—karena Hinata tahu, kalau Naruto sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang.

"A-ada apa?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan gestur lelah, "Biarkan seperti ini, kumohon... Untuk lima menit saja." ujarnya pelan.

Hinata akhirnya memangguk. Dia mengerti, jika Naruto sudah tampak sangat kacau seperti ini pasti sesuatu yang berat sedang menimpanya.

Jadi seperti biasa, Hinata akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat Naruto menjadi jauh lebih baik.

Seperti sekarang.

Hinata mulai membalas pelukan Naruto. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di punggung dan bahu pemuda itu, kemudian ia mengusapinya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

...membuat Naruto nyaman. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan semua kesedihannya lebih lama lagi. Hinata membuat Naruto akhirnya sadar... bahwa hanya dengan menangislah yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto mulai menangis, Hinata menyadari itu dan tetap membiarkannya. Dia tidak akan penasaran pada apapun, karena dia bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan cerewet bertanya segalanya. Dia lebih suka apabila Naruto yang akan menceritakan padanya sendiri tanpa diminta.

Naruto senang, inilah alasan kenapa Naruto memilih pergi ke tempat Hinata.

Karena baginya, Hinata adalah orang terbaik yang bisa memberinya pengertian dan pelukan terbaik.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kurasa cokelat panas bisa membuatmu lebih baik..." Hinata berbicara dengan lembut ditelinganya, "Kau mau?"

_Entah itu dua tahun lalu, atau bahkan sekarang._

Naruto melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Hinata, dia tidak peduli jika wajahnya sangat kacau saat ini. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena yang melihatnya adalah Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum seperti anak kecil dan mengangguk, Hinata balas tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kedua pipi Naruto dari air mata.

"Ayo masuk, aku punya persediaan cup ramen untuk kita makan." Hinata melebarkan senyumnya dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk ia tuntun masuk ke dalam.

Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus melihat tautan tangan mereka—lagi.

Ah, Kenapa gadis ini begitu mengerti dirinya? Kenapa dia sangat sempurna baginya?

Dia memanglah yang terbaik!

_Iya dia, Hyuga Hinata—_

"Terimakasih, Hinata..."

—_Mantan kekasihnya_.

.

.

—

END

—

.

**A/N **: Ah aku nulis apa ini?! Ya ampun... Maaf kalau nggak jelas ceritanya, dan maaf kalau kurang greget(?). Yang pasti ini cuma bentuk pelampiasan(?) rasa bahagia saya karena Movie The Last yang isinya NaruHina semua :') meski ini temanya nggak nyambung sama sekali dengan film itu.

Semoga suka,

**REVIEW?**


End file.
